One Day
by Lady Wrenegade
Summary: One-shot. On the anniversary of her death Tris and Tobias see each other again. But does Tobias only imagine this meeting or is it real?


**AN: Hi! So lately I decided to re-embark upon the emotional rollercoaster that is the Divergent Trilogy. It wasn't pretty. This is my attempt at coping with that rather nasty surprise. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy by Veronica Roth.**

* * *

On the third anniversary of Tris' death Tobias waits with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Tris doesn't have a grave, but he sits underneath the zip line where he scattered her ashes. It's comforting to know that pieces of her are still here though they are too small to be seen.

He hears a soft rustling sound as someone approaches him. The sound of her soft voice—the voice that he always dreams of—sends shivers up his spine.

"I've missed you Tobias." He turns to face her and for the first time in a year, he truly smiles.

"Tris." Her hair has grown out, but her blue-grey eyes are as bright and vibrant as they were three years ago. She catches sight of the flowers and smiles slowly.

"I like them."

"They're meant for your grave. Or the site of your burial—whatever you want." He says quietly.

She moves closer so that their noses are almost touching. "That doesn't change my mind." Tris whispers, wrapping her arms around his waist and Tobias doesn't hesitate to pull her against him. He's missed this—the easy way that they move around each other and the wonderful feeling of feeling complete, even if it's just for one day.

He remembers the first time that she reappeared after her death. It was on the first anniversary of her death, before he scattered her ashes. Tris had found him sitting under the zip line surrounded by broken shot glasses with a bottle of vodka. At first he had thought that he was going crazy from the grief—and the alcohol—but then he had decided that he didn't care.

They had met again on the second anniversary of her death and now they were meeting on the third one. He knew that she watched him from wherever she is on the other 364 days of the year (they never talked about her death or his pain because it made everything much too real) and he knew that if she ever saw him move on with some other girl, Tris wouldn't come back for their yearly meeting.

He couldn't risk that.

"Tobias?" Tris traces his jaw with her finger. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't reply, but he does press his lips to hers. Their kiss is sweet and soft and it grows into something more. They erase the days of sadness and longing as they lose themselves in each other.

When they break apart and sit down, Tobias pulls a container out of a small cooler.

"I brought Dauntless cake." It was hard to find seeing as how the compound was abandoned, but after hours of searching he had managed to find a box of the cake mix.

Tris squeals and launches herself at the container. "You have no idea how much I miss that stuff!" She exclaims thickly between mouthfuls of cake.

"And you have no idea how much I've missed you."

Her smile dims and a bit of sadness and pain shines through her happy façade. He can see how much she misses this life and how much she longs for the life that they could've had.

"I want to come back. I really do." She whispers, leaning into him.

"I know." Her eyes flick upwards to the zip line, but before she can say anything he tugs her into his lap. "No way." He murmurs in her ear.

She sighs and instead fits her lips to his. They stay that way for a long time and as night begins to fall, Tobias' eyes begin to grow heavy. He can feel Tris snuggling in his arms.

"Don't leave me." He says without thinking.

Tobias can taste the saltiness of tears—but he doesn't know if they are his or hers—on her lips when she kisses him one last time.

"I never want to."

* * *

Christina sticks her hands in her pockets and shivers as she walks across the open stretch of space underneath the zip line. Tobias stretches out on the ground, his breathing deep and even. The way that his body is arranged—curled over some petite invisible figure— makes her think that he's dreaming of Tris.

She looks down at Tobias' face. He smiles in his sleep and though it's a sad smile, it's a smile nonetheless.

For the past three years on the anniversary of Tris' death she's found him here. She knows that it's his way of coping and she doesn't see any reason to confront him about it. For once she's willing to put a stopper on her Candor nature and its blunt honesty and let him grieve without interference.

"Tris." He murmurs, burying his face in a black jacket. Christina frowns and kneels beside him. She sniffs the fabric and the scent of her dead friend overwhelms her. It's the smell of Tris' distinctive scent, of crisp air and clean soap and it's fresh—like her ghost was just there.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Over and out**

**Wren**


End file.
